There are in existence many forms of signage, including: billboards, placards, posters, display boards, signs attached to or painted on buildings or walls, lighted signs, electronic signs, moving signs and so on. The commercial use of these signs for advertising and information transfer is well known.
There are also types of signs which are more portable, including, A-boards (sandwich boards), picket signs, flags and banners. These are particularly useful to advertise wares or services which are short-term in nature, for instance, house auctions, car sales, end-of-season sales, and the road-side sales of goods. It may be preferred by some to provide signage which is portable or removable for reasons of preventing vandalism, to avoid permanent fixture of signs which may infringe on Council by-laws and to provide flexible signage.
However there are disadvantages with current methods of portable or fixed signage. In the real estate business especially, there are many instances where prominent temporary signage is desirable but current methods could be improved on. A house may be open to public for inspection for a limited period or an auction may be about to commence. Whilst the abovementioned portable sign systems are used, these may not always be as prominent as is desired. Flags and banners held by poles or stakes tend to flap and become unstable in wind. People may stand in front of an A-board or other signs mounted at a lower level.
In other applications there may be little room to employ a reasonably large sign of the usual type. Fast food stores may try to attract passing trade and wish to display signage to road traffic. In order to achieve this aim, they may use solid signs attached to the roof of a parked car by way of a roof rack fixture. Such signs are however often difficult to erect or may collapse. In addition signs may be unsightly and bulky when not in use.
In order to overcome these problems, it is proposed to provide a device for holding a banner in position over a motor vehicle. The device comprises two upright means which may be collapsible and which are held in place by the motor vehicle tires and between which a banner is held.
The advantages of this system are many. Thus, where the upright means (poles or supports) are collapsible, the invention is very compact and portable. The banner rolls or folds up, and the standards are disassembled or hinged into compact form. The device may be easily carried in a car, or stored when not in use.
The device is easy to erect and collapse, is held firm and stable in wind and is out of the way so people will not trip over it. The banner is held high and near the road for good visibility and impact. It is unlikely to be obscured by parked cars or people standing nearby. A variety of banners can be easily put into position, so the message may be altered quickly.